The Last Goal
by Sakaijimaru
Summary: Liam is facing his old school's lacrosse team once more and like before, Brett is there. It's in the last minute of the game, the ball gets in his hold, getting the last goal meant the difference between losing and winning.


Sweat dripped down Liam's face. His heart pounded, filled with adrenaline and anxiety as the last minute would mean win or lose for Beacon Hills High against Devenford Prep aka his old school. Of course it was also the perfect time that Scott had to skip this game, while it didn't matter in the series, it mattered to him. Just to see that cocky bastard lose. He didn't know what or why, but he wanted to see Brett lose. Just to see that smug freaking face lose.

The ball was being passed from one person to another. A flick there, a flick here and finally the ball was in Liam's hold. He looks around, the cheer of his schoolmates deafening at the side, he looks forward, Brett was off to the side, the time was at the top of his consciousness. This ball he holds, if he lands it in the goal, they will win. Beacon Hills will win.

Liam goes werewolf, for at this moment, he would use every advantage he can to win. He lobs it as hard and as fast as he could as a werewolf towards the goal, towards this unsuspecting goalie. The crowd goes silent, Liam's beating heart deafens him. The ball fly's in the air like a bullet in the Matrix.

It seemed everything was perfect, the shot, the timing. Everything. But Brett felt the moment Liam went wolf. Brett himself goes wolf, his own adrenaline rises to new highs, his face in a grin inside the helmet. One step, two, he lunges forward with his lacrosse stick stretched out. Interception, the only thought in his mind.

Everything happened in a flash. Liam watched on as Brett lunges for the ball and hope departs him. Thook! He could hear the impact of the ball hit Brett's stick all the way from his end.

"No!" Liam shouts as the crowd that supported Devenford cheered in a massive united shout. Liam takes his helmet off and throws it on the ground. He rakes his sweaty hair and falls down on the ground on his back with a thump, adrenaline and energy diminishing. God damn it, he thought.

Disappointment radiated from the Beacon Hills high and Liam could feel each and every one of them. He laments on his defeat while still on the ground. Freaking bastard repeated in his head, wanting to punch that face in of Brett's. He closes his eyes when he feels and hears the sound of steps coming his way. Liam could feel the person crouching above him. He slowly opens his eyes, gets on his elbows and sees Brett's cocky, smiling face without a helmet.

"Hey man, it was a good throw, in fact, everything was perfect. I was just better"

Before Liam could reply, Brett lightly taps Liam's face twice before walking away, absorbing the energy of victory.

God damn it, God freaking damn it he thought again. His face and body language just spoke with anger. He could feel his anger rising, his claws appearing and his eyes turning yellow with his vision going red.

Thankfully, he could now control his transformation and anger with a mantra that Stiles taught him, a mantra he now repeats.

"What cannot be long remain hidden? The Sun, the Moon, the Truth" He repeats this multiple times before the transformation recedes. Luckily enough for him, his transformation completely disappears as Mason comes over.

"You okay, dude?" Mason asks.

"Do I look okay?" Liam replies, "I was so close, Mason, so freaking close"

"I know man, I know. Come on bro, get up. The game didn't matter much" Mason said, "I'll wait for you"

Not to you, not to anyone but me. Liam gets up and brushes off dirt and grass of him. "Nah, it's okay, don't wait for me"

Mason gives him a look that showed his displease with Liam's attitude. Unable to do anything, he walks away, just weary.

Liam watches Mason's figure shrinks and disappears into the night. He wanted time alone with his thoughts. A crescent moon hung above, stars shining haphazardly in the dark sky. It was a perfect view but all Liam thought was that the night laughed at his folly, at his mistake. He arrives at the changing room and sees almost all the guys were gone. He strips off the heavy uniform until he only had a loose shirt and shorts left. He sits down, the moment when Brett catches the ball replaying in his head, simmering his anger once more. He fists his hair, he was so angry, he just needed to prove that he was better than Devenford, better than Brett. But of course Brett's had always been one step ahead and it really pisses him off.

He hears footsteps coming behind him in the dark changing room, he tenses, ready to react at any signs of violence before he realizes that it was Stiles. "Hey, dude, don't worry about it" Stiles said as he taps Liam's back and rattles Liam's hair. Stiles then picks up his gear that was beside Liam, finally leaving Liam all alone with his thoughts.

Liam goes to the showers and turns on the water. He looks up towards the shower head and feels the wet pressure on his face. The cold water slides down his face, down his body. He had always preferred cold water as a relieving agent for it numbed his body and numbed any negative emotions that had a high possibility of surfacing.

His clothes cling to his body from the wetness and exposes his defined body. The water relieves his anger, at least it relieves the anger that would surface whenever he thought of the moment Brett intercepted the ball. This meant some anger though could not be relieved by the water and had to be relieved in a physical way. He would punch the shower walls, making his knuckles bleed, the blood trickling down towards the drain but the injury itself would heal in seconds.

Liam was so immersed in his anger that he didn't notice another presence in his vicinity. This new person leaned on the door to the showers, their silhouette made it seem like the person was checking their nails.

"Why so angry, Liam?" The person said. The moment the first word left the person's mouth, Liam snapped his head towards the stranger's way.

"Who the-" Liam begins before he realizes who it was. His anger reaches to high levels, claws appear on his hands, his eyes turn to the yellow of Beta werewolves. He leaps forward towards the stranger but is suddenly stopped. Liam gets held by the throat, the stranger slams him to a wall, pinning him there. The shower's light fully expose Brett, his Beta werewolf yellow eyes mirror Liam's own.

"Calm down" Brett said in a serious tone, a tone Liam's instinct took seriously, for self-preservation would be wise in this situation. Brett smiles at Liam in that cocky way of his. He lets Liam go and he wheezes on the shower floor for the missing air he had been missing. Brett crouches down to his level, "It was just a game, why so serious?" to which Liam's only reply was to growl. He quickly stands up but becomes intimidated at the difference in height between him and Brett. He further took into account how long they've been werewolves for, while he didn't know how long Brett has been for, it was clearly longer than Liam's own.

"Piss off" Liam said, "Just get lost, I just wanted that one last goal, God damn it"

"Hahaha" Brett began, "Going werewolf at a game would be considered cheating by me. The fact you did with a more experienced werewolf on the other team shows how much of a pup you are"

Liam growls, no words to reply with.

"So animalistic Liam, but anyway you wanted that last goal? Sorry I couldn't give it to you, but since I couldn't make the last goal, merely save it, you'll have to compensate. And maybe this will take your mind off of things"

Liam didn't know what the hell Brett was on about but he didn't need to find out much longer as Brett leaned in and kissed Liam straight in the lips. Brett thought that Liam's lips were soft...delicious. He finishes it as quickly as it happened and quickly walks away grinning his cocky grin.

Liam stands there in the showers shocked. Surprised. Traumatized. Several emotions stirred within him, anger was somewhere along there. His left hand slowly raises towards his lips, thinking if the things that had just happened were true or not, but he knew it in his gut that it was no dream. It was reality. And Brett had just taken his first kiss. As his last goal for the game. Fucking bastard. Liam could even sense the smugness that radiated from Brett as he walked away.

I'm gonna kill you, Liam thought, I'm gonna so fucking kill you. Last goal? Last goal my claws.

Liam goes after Brett, wanting some form of revenge. Any supernatural that could sense emotion would sense the unending radiation of anger, pure seething anger. He goes outside and sees Brett on the field walking away. Vision going red, he runs towards Brett with the full intent of tackling him and inflicting major pain. When contact was about to be made, Brett side steps and laughs as Liam hits air and falls down on the ground.

The humiliation adding to his anger, Liam gets up, snarling menacingly, no mantra would be able to control him now. His claws form and he slices for Brett, each strike though Brett catches like it was nothing. The snarls that escape Liam's mouth vibrate in the air, that probably alerts unwanted attention. Knowing what could happen, Brett catches Liam's arms but instead of letting go, he keeps hold of them. Using one hand, he holds Liam's arms while he tries and take his shirt off.

It was difficult to say the least. Liam's violent snarls and unwillingness to be restrained was like obstacle upon obstacle. While he was taking his shirt off, Liam's rage lessens enough to think on what in the hell Brett was doing.

Brett finishes taking his shirt off, his naked torso shows his muscular body and the perfect physique he has, his abs perfectly divided like a bar of chocolate. The cold wind in the air perks his nipples to hardness, goosebumps forming all over his skin. He rips his shirt in two with his werewolf teeth, one half used to tie Liam's hands behind his back, the other to wrap around Liam's mouth to shut him and his snarling up.

"Look this is for your and my own good. All your snarling will attract Hunters from all over the place so just shut up for a second" Brett said seriously as he looms over Liam's tied up self.

He then grabs Liam and hauls him over his shoulder, his werewolf strength and size his advantage. He looks around the field, watching for any sign of the unwanted, seeing nothing he darts of into the forest, Liam's fighting body, making things difficult.

...

A mile later, Liam had calmed down, no longer raging, his control back in check but was unable to say anything. Brett's shirt was still between his teeth, it was a wonder he still has control at that fact. He tries and signal to Brett that he's fine to no avail.

"We're almost there" Brett cryptically said.

Where? To hell? Liam thought.

Five minutes pass when Liam feels his body being flung to the ground nonchalantly, the sound of an 'oomph' being audible as his body hits the ground.

"Yomm mmdddeeee ffddddeeerr" Liam mumbles through Brett's shirt, glaring menacingly at Brett.

"Hey stop whatever your doing, cause your lucky to be alive because of me" Brett said pointing at Liam, "Because you can't control yourself, I've had to drag you away from Hunters that may have heard all your snarling"

Brett then walks up to Liam and unties Liam's hands and the gag. Liam is calm and collected as Brett does this but his eyes betray his anger...and fear. Being hunted is never a good prospect for their kind, especially after the whole deadpool debacle.

Liam was about to say something when Brett presses his fingers to Liam's lips. Alarmed, he looks side to side, listening intently for alien sounds in the forest. Liam notices what Brett was doing and follows him. For ten seconds they listen intently. But the whole forest was silent. Eerily silent.

Both were about to say something when something whizzed past Liam's head, hitting a tree nearby with the loud thud. It was a large crossbow bolt. New and shiny. The two of them look at each other in alarm and simultaneously say to each other, "Run".

Their heart beats as fast as a hummingbird's wings, filling their bodies with adrenaline. Several more bolts pass over their heads, Brett, ahead of Liam notices the steep fall of their surrounding stops at the edge. Liam on the other hand was unable to see Brett stop as he looks back over his shoulders as death could easily be within his grasp, he knocks into Brett, their bodies colliding with force and rolls down the hill.

Vines, branch, leaves and all sorts of forest matter pierced their skin as they roll down. Brett holds Liam close and tight, protecting him from most of the damage. His back and arms bleed with tiny lacerations, dirt and debris cling and embed itself to his skin.

They finally reach the bottom, Brett's back crashing on to a tree. He grimaces in temporary pain and lets go of Liam who had been forced to the confines of Brett's bare chest, being too close for comfort. Liam gets up and looks to the top of the long hill and see's the silhouettes of their pursuers, contrasting on the bright moon. Their crossbows were in their hand but they seemed to be looking around, unable to see anything from their view. Liam could hear them argue wether or not to go down before the hunters decided it wasn't worth it, making Liam breath a sigh of relief. He then goes to Brett's side and checks on his injuries that were already slowly healing.

"Brett you okay?" Liam worryingly asks.

"Yeah, I think so" Brett replied getting up and leaning on the tree he crashed on, "I wouldn't want to do it anytime soon though"

Liam looks at Brett weirdly, wondering how he could joke at a time like this, being almost killed. Because of me. Liam then goes and sits down, leaning on the same tree as Brett.

They sit there, not speaking a word, not doing anything, just looking at the sky. Their breaths heavy and nackered, are almost silenced by the sound of the forest filled with life in the night.

Brett absorbs the energy and life of the forest and night, he suddenly feels pressure on his right shoulder and sees Liam fast asleep, he smiles for a second, lamenting on the fact that the guy he'd tormented long ago had become a werewolf.

[b][i] The end [/i][/b]

Well I didn't know how to end that or where that was going lol. I'm open to ideas :3


End file.
